Sam And Cat:Jailhouse Cat
by SkyDawn1
Summary: In this episode 1 of season 2 Cat realizes jail isn't for her while back at home Sam is enjoying the good life but when Cat get's home will something spark with Sam and Cat? A Sam and Cat romance story that will take place across many episodes to come!


Sam and Cat

Jailhouse Cat

1 Week had passed since the events that took place in Arizona, Cat was arrested and never made bail so she had to be sent to Arizona jail to spend the next 2 weeks, meanwhile Sam was at home enjoying all the perks that came with having Nona stay over, all the free food the long sleep in and made laundry were enough to make her giddy, but having Dice light up her cell phone every minute was driving her mad, so she did the only logical thing and turned off her cell phone and tossed it away "mama's gonna miss you" Sam said as she raced out into the kitchen excited for what Nona would be cooking up next only to find...nothing "ummm Nona" Sam said staring at a depressed Nona "oh yes Sam I'm sorry I just wanted to have a couple minutes to myself, I miss Cat terribly" she said as Sam reassured her "oh she'll be fine it's only 2 weeks and then Cat and Dice will be back before you know it" Sam said patting Nona on the back "now how about tonight we make it taco night" Sam added as Nona got up "your right everything will be just fine and my sweet Cat will be back soon, now lets make some tacos" Nona said getting back into her groove as Sam just smiled. But things weren't looking up for Cat as she was lined up with other offenders to get her picture taken "but I swear I thought he was wearing a wig" she said as the camera flashed in her eyes causing her to turn away as a cop moved her away to get her fingerprints, through out all her life Cat had been the good one, a little ditzy but she had a kind and loving heart but she would never have dreamed she would be placed in jail, as they were taking her fingerprints Cat began to cry "it's not fair I don't want to go to jail where they have bad jello and the people arn't nice" she said as a cop barked at her causing her to squeak "you shouldn't have done the crime if your not going to do the time" this made Cat cry more as she was taken into the jails female side and forced into the cell with 2 other girls, Cat wrapped her arms around herself looking out into the room as she saw other cells filled with other female offenders either fighting one another or cussing at one another as Cat backed up bumping into one of her jail mates to which she quickly turned around and squeaked as the girl got up close to her "your not from around here are you?" the girl snared as Cat lowered her head as far as it could go "n...n...no" Cat said as the girl got closer to her "you know what that means right?" the girl said as Cat closed her eyes waiting for it to all just end "n...n...no" she stuttered as the girl laughed "this" she said as Cat shielded her face, but looked at the girl when nothing happened only to see her outstretch her hand "are you ok?" the girl said as Cat lowered her hands and slowly outstretched her hand to which the girl began shaking it "my names Malinda and this here's Spike" she said as Spike waved to her "we hear your Puckett's friend" Malinda said as Spike nodded "shes a real tough one" Spike added to which Malinda asked "so what did you do to get sent to jail?" to which Cat replied "there was this boy named Jett Zander and I thought he was wearing a wig...so I tried pulling it off of him...but it wasn't a wig" Cat said to which the 2 girls started laughing "oh my goodness you ripped up Jetts hair" Malinda said as Spike chimed in "way to go giving that pretty boy an overdue clipping" as Cat started to giggle, Malinda motioned twords her and patted the bed to which Cat sat down smiling to which Malinda explained all the rules to her. meanwhile over on Sams end Sam got up and outstretched her arms yawning loudly as she checked the time to see it was only 11:55 in the afternoon as she got up still in her pj's and proceeded out of the bedroom and into the living room only to notice that Nona wasn't there "Nona?" Sam said looking around the living room and kitchen but could find her nowhere as she flung herself on the couch and turned on the tv to which Goomer came in "oh hi Sam" Goomer said as he closed the door behind him "hey Goomer" Sam said rubbing her eyes as Goomer sat beside her "umm there was something I was supposed to tell you...but I forgot" Goomer said scratching his head as Sam nodded "well keep that info to yourself" Sam said getting up and heading for the refrigerator grabbing a drink before sitting back down, just then the door opened and Nona walked in holding bags closing the door behind her with her foot as she proceeded to the kitchen before setting the groceries on the counter "there we go now just 2 more trips and ill be done" Nona said making her way back outside, turning around when Goomer stopped her "you need any help Nona?" he said as Nona smiled "why of course dear I would love the help" she said as Goomer got up and left for the car with Nona as Sam got up and smelled her arm pits "whew mama needs to bathe" Sam said walking to the bedroom taking off her pj top and throwing it to the floor before smiling "yep life is good." Over at the Arizona jail it had been 7 days of nothing but bad jello and even badder people as Cat was beginning to change, she started lifting the smallest barbells for her stature and had someone draw a smiley face on her chest as her ego and persona changed to that of a hardened girl, she began writing in her pink book every day detailing all the happenings that were going on in the jail, at nights she curled up in the bed next to Malinda wondering how Dice was doing and how Sam and the rest were, but never once faltering from her tough girl persona. As the 8th day approached her and the other girls were let out again for fresh air time "so how are you holding up?" Spike asked to which Cat replied "it's tough out here, there's all sorts of meanies who will steal your bad jello if they can" she said sitting down in a nearby bench to which Spike nodded "we need to stick it out together" she said raising her fist to which a big girl began to walk over to Spike and Cat "what, you want a piece of me?" the girl said as Cat side stepped the girl squeezing her elbow in a certain way to cause her to fall down unconscious to which all the girls dropped everything and looked at her, one girl slowly clapping as they began joining in gathering around Cat and treating her like a hero as she was picked up and carried around the courtyard. Meanwhile back at home Sam Nona and Goomer were watching toilet wars when Goomer's phone began to ring to which he opened it up and answered it only to get Dice on the other end "yes...yes...ok...shes where?...oh no" Goomer said in a shocked expression as Sam immediately knew what it was as Goomer hung up the phone to which Nona replied "well who was it" she said worried as Goomer started talking "well that was Dice they say Cat has been..." to which Sam flung her arm hitting Goomer while saying "inducted into the hall of fame" while grabbing Goomers arm "come on Goomer we need to talk about something" Sam said leading them into the bedroom while Nona was wondering what was happening. In the bedroom Sam closed the door behind her and set Goomer down on her bed "now listen up and listen closely" Sam said getting near Goomer "mama has a good thing going here and I'm not about to let you ruin it" she said as Goomers eyes grew wide "you mean you knew Cat was in jail and didn't tell Nona?" Goomer said as Sam locked the bedroom door "yep...and if you tell Nona about this little convo were having" Sam said getting close to Goomer "your not going to like your life" Sam added to which Goomer pushed Sam causing her to fall over as he made a dash for the door, but not before Sam could get up and put him in a sleeper hold "there there, that's it go to sleep...I promise in less then a week Cat will be back home, and you can forget all about this nasty business" Sam said as Goomer passed out, she then laid him on Cats bed as she exited the bedroom to which Nona got up "what happened to Goomer?" Nona asked as Sam raised a hand and smiled "Goomer asked if he could spend the night and fell asleep" Sam said rushing back over to the couch "well he did seem tired to me" Nona said as Sam stretched her arms continuing to watch the tv as she began thinking to herself "I need to find a way to keep Goomer from ratting on me and messing up a good thing." It had been a total of 13 days since Cat had entered, and already she had made a name for herself as the toughest girl in Arizona jail, as she sat down on her cot Malinda sat beside her smiling "so tomorrow your a free woman" Malinda said as Cat looked down to which Malinda saw this and put an arm around her "whats wrong?" she said as Cat turned to Malinda and hugged her "I'm going to miss you" Cat said as Malinda returned the hug "well don't worry Cat your going home to your friends and loved ones" Malinda said as Cat smiled. As morning arrived Cat had woken up and began stretching her arms when all of a sudden her eyes spotted one of the guards opening the cell "ok miss Cat Valentine your free to go" he said as Cat hugged Malinda and Spike and waved to them as she left the cell, as she was escorted to the check out room Dice ran up to her to give her a big hug "oh hi Dice" Cat said smiling as Dice smiled back "boy did I miss you" Dice said "I've been trying to get in contact with everyone, but I get nothing but busy signals, I even tried calling Goomer but only got in contact with him once" he said as Cat took her papers before turning back to him "you think everyone's ok?" Cat asked as Dice shrugged "I'm not sure but we have to get back home now" he said heading for the door to which Cat stopped him "but what about your hair modeling position" Cat said as Dice reached in his tote bag and pulled out a magazine "already done, the magazines should hit shelves next month" Dice said as Cat nodded and grabbed her bag of clothes as they both headed off for the next plane home. Back home Sam was fast asleep with Goomer tied up in Cats bed as Sam slowly opened her eyes getting up and stretching wide yawning as she looked at Goomer "well it's been 2 weeks and as soon as Cat gets home I'll untie you, but you better not mention this to ANYONE" she said getting up and walking over to Goomer "or else mama is going to be mad...and you don't want to see mama mad" she added as Goomer looked up at her "your not very nice" he said as Sam smiled "I'm going to take a shower now, don't get up...oh wait you can't" she laughed as she went into the bathroom closing it behind her, but what Sam didn't know was that Goomer had loosened his knot and was able to get free as he tip toed to the door leading to the living room opening it and closing it behind him as he made his way into the kitchen where Nona was making breakfast "why hello Goomer" Nona said as Goomer shushed her and pulled her over to the living room "Nona I have something to tell you and your not gonna like it" Goomer said to which Nona perked an ear "whats that?" Nona said to which Goomer told her everything causing Nona to seethe with anger "that little brat" she said as she instructed Goomer to go home "don't worry about a thing, I have an idea" Nona said as Goomer left the house, as Sam Came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel she noticed Goomer was gone and immediately ran out into the living room to be greeted by Nona packing her things "ummm hi Nona" Sam said walking over to her "hi Sam im just about ready to leave for Elderly Acres since Cats coming home" Nona said as Sam looked around seeing the breakfast that was made for her "your not going to stay and have breakfast with me...and...have you seen Goomer?" Sam said holding her towel to which Nona said "yea I untied him, seems you 2 were playing a game and he had to go home" she said packing up the last of the things "did...he mention anything to you?" Sam asked to which Nona replied "oh no he just said he had to go and left in a hurry" to which Sam nodded "cool...well it was great having you here helping me out and everything" Sam said giving Nona a hug, then rushing to the door and opened it for Nona as she left the house waving to Sam as she left and as she closed it proceeded to the kitchen "oh yea mamas in heaven for breakfast as she took a bacon strip and began eating it before stopping and looking down at the towel she was wearing "mama needs clothing first" she said racing to the bedroom. Over at the airport Dice and Cat had just received their tickets and were heading down the terminal when Cat stopped "wait Dice, what about your life here with the modeling?" Cat said as Dice replied "they want me back in Seattle, they say I could be the next hair model in the Seattle district "Dice said to which Cat clapped her hands "yay...oh did you want to see my smiley face tattoo I got" Cat said pulling her shirt down causing Dice to back up "y...y...you got a tattoo?" Dice said dumbfounded to which Cat nodded "well someone drew a smiley face on the left part of my chest...I think it was a marker" she said as Dice breathed a sigh of relief "whew Well it may be best if you washed that off when we get home, we don't want Nona to freak out" he said as they both gave their tickets to the lady and boarded the plane. As Dice and Cat arrived home they saw Sam resting on the couch watching TV to which she immediately got up and greeted the 2 "hey Dice hey Cat" Sam said as Dice walked up to her "what happened I tried getting in touch with you and Goomer but both your cell phones sent me to voice mail" Dice said as Sam waved her hand "oh phone troubles you know the kind" she said, but looked at Goomer as he busted through the door "oh Dice and Cat im so glad to see you both back home safe" he said hugging Dice and Cat while looking at Sam "stay away from her shes evil" he said pointing to Sam as Dice and Cat gave him a worried look "why?" Cat said to which Sam walked over to where Goomer was "yea Goomer why am I evil" she said getting closer to him to which he pushed her onto the couch causing Dice and Cat to gasp "she tied me up and has been lying to Nona about Cat getting arrested" he said as Sam in a fury got up "YOU LYING PIECE OF" Sam screamed as she tackled Goomer to which Cat screamed out "ENOUGH" as all 3 looked at her "Sam...did you lie to Nona this entire time?" she said crossing her arms "I...I...mean...but come on Cat the free food...I didn't have to get up to babysit...she did my laundry" Sam said trying to convince Cat but instead Cat with tears in her eyes stormed into the bedroom as Sam got off of Goomer, and as he got up him and Dice just shook their heads at her "why would you do something so rotten" Dice said taking Goomers hand "come on Goomer lets get out of here" he added leaving the house and leaving Sam alone. In the bedroom Cat was on her bed crying as Sam entered "go away, I have nothing to say to you" Cat said in between sobs as Sam sat down on her bed "listen Cat...i'm sorry for everything" Sam said but cat only turned herself around facing the wall "sorry isn't going to solve this" she said as Sam laid on her bed "I...I just get tired of babysitting and...I'm tired of making food and doing laundry...and when Nona came in and helped me I thought..." Sam said to which Cat threw a pillow at her "you thought you could take advantage of my grandmother and tie Goomer up like that" Cat said her eyes filled with tears, "please I'm sorry Cat I didn't mean to hurt you" Sam said as Cat got up and walked over to Sam pulling down her shirt "you see this? this is a tattoo, I had to go through 2 weeks in jail and I didn't think I would make it out, it was tough in there with bad jello and bad people but I got thr..." Cat began to say but was shocked when Sam got up out of the bed, walked over to her and kissed Cat on the lips "listen...I'm sorry for everything I did...I love you Cat" Sam said as Cat passed out. When Cat woke up she found herself on her bed, she held her head trying to remember what had just happened as she got up and entered the living room to which Cat saw both Dice and Goomer and Sam who was in the kitchen making dinner "hey Cat" Sam said in a cheery voice as both Dice and Goomer sat there waiting for something bad to happen "h...hi Sam" Cat said as she sat down on the couch beside Goomer who began to whisper in her ear "whats wrong with Sam" he said to which Cat whispered back "I don't know, one minute I was mad at Sam yelling at her and the next thing I know i'm in my bed" to which Dice got in the middle of Cat and Goomer whispering to Cat "whats going on with Sam?" he asked as she repeated what she had told Goomer "that's...strange" Dice said looking at Sam as she cheerfully made a chicken basket "ok everyone who's hungry?" she said as Goomer got up but Dice was quick to pull him back down "Goomer you don't know what Sam has done to the chicken...she may have poisoned it and is waiting for us to eat it so we can all kick the bucket" Dice said as all 3 looked over to Sam who was smiling wide "b...but we have to or Sam will be sad" Cat said to which Dice replied "ummm Cat, Sams the one that made sure you spent 2 weeks in jail, shes the one who's been lying to Nona, I wouldn't put it past her to end us all right here and now" to which Cat replied "I know and it will take a lot to convince me that shes sorry" Cat said getting up much to the dismay of Dice and Goomer as she walked over to Sam "hey kiddo you want some chicken" Sam said brushing Cats hair with her hand to which Cat squeaked a little "oh i'm sorry sweety" Sam said and moved over to the chicken basket while Dice's jaw felt like it would hit the floor, Cat took a chicken leg and smiled as she slowly took a bite and swallowed it waiting if anything for something to happen, but was relieved when nothing did "guys the chickens good" Cat said as dice and Goomer both shrugged and went into the kitchen to eat. Cat flopped down on the couch as soon as Dice and Goomer had left and stretched her arms as Sam sat close to her holding a soda with one hand and wrapping her hand around Cats waist with the other causing Cat to blush and squeak "I'm sorry" Sam said laying her head on Cats shoulder "i...i...i...it's...ok" Cat stuttered having no idea what to make of Sams new persona, just then Nona opened the door to see Cat "oh Cat I missed you so much" Nona said as Cat got up causing Sam to fall on her side as Cat and Nona hugged "oh I hope they didn't hurt my angel" Nona said as Cat smiled "don't worry Nona everything was ok, I had friends who helped me there" she said smiling "well that's good Nona said before giving a stare at Sam before sitting down on a recliner "Sam made a chicken basket Nona" Cat said causing Nona to almost fall out of her chair "r...really?" Nona said to which Cat presented the basket as Sam rushed over to Cat "yea I had to make something for Cat and Dice and Goomer" she said setting her soda down and wrapping her arms around Cat smelling her hair "Sam...please no" Cat said blushing to which Sam kissed her ear before grabbing her soda and ploping back on the couch causing Nona to grow wide eyed "do you want some chicken Nona?" Cat asked to which Nona got up and walked over to Cat hugging her "no thanks dear I need to head back to Elderly Acres for movie night" Nona said before heading for the door before looking at Sam again, but decided to just leave it as she exited the house "well it's time for bed" Sam said stretching as Cat nodded and they both headed to the bedroom where they got in their pj's "goodnight" Cat said as she got in her bed as Sam turned off the light and got in bed with Cat causing her to squeak and jump up "Sam what are you doing?" Cat said as Sam placed her finger to Cats mouth "I wanted to sleep with you for tonight" Sam said taking her finger away from Cats mouth only to start kissing her "Sam stop...stop please" Cat said growing red but Sam had her paralyzed out of both fear and something else she couldn't pin down "don't worry baby Sams got you" she said kissing down Cats neck to which Cat pushed Sam off her bed "ow...why did you do that?" Sam said getting up rubbing the side of her head and shoulder to which Cat curled up in a ball "i...i'm sorry" Cat said as Sam got back into bed wrapping her arms around Cat while continuing to kiss Cats neck "so Cat, what are you thinking about" Sam said trying to lift Cats top up to which Cat pushed Sam onto the floor again "ugh what the chizz Cat" Sam said getting up and brushing herself off "your moving too fast for me" Cat said getting up looking Sam in the eyes "here you are trying to get into my pj's and I haven't forgiven you for what you did to not only me but Goomer and Nona" Cat said putting her slipper foot down "listen Cat I'm sorry for treating you that way and for what I did to Goomer and Nona...but I love you...and want us to be girlfriend and girlfriend" Sam said pulling Cat toward her "it's gonna take alot more then just an I'm sorry to fix this" Cat said as she tried pulling away from Sam only to find herself succumbing to Sams ways, as Sam began kissing Cats neck "please lets just spend the night with each other" Sam said laying Cat on the bed as she got in as well "I wont do anything naughty tonight" Sam added smiling and kissing Cats neck as Cat squirmed wishing this would end. The next morning Cat woke up to find Sam gone and breathed a sigh of relief as she got up to use the bathroom, as she exited she saw Sam wearing a tank top and jean shorts which was very unusual for Sam to be wearing "hey kiddo" Sam said as she made her way out the door, and as she was heading out the door Cat couldn't help but stare at Sams butt to which Sam turned around and smiled "so you gonna keep staring at mamma's butt or are we gonna roll" she said sticking her tongue out before Cat snapped back to reality, as Cat got finished and emerged from the bedroom she was greeted by Dice and Goomer who were sitting on the couch as Sam was in the kitchen making smoothies, as Cat sat next to Dice he whispered in her ear "Cat you look horrible, are you ok?" to which Cat whispered back "we have a problem but I don't know what to do" to which Dice replied "whats wrong?" to which he stopped talking when Sam came in the room carrying 4 glasses "one for Dice, one for Goomer and one for my snuggle girl" she said handing the glass to Cat and sitting next to her "so guys I was thinking we could go jogging and after that we can head on over to Bots for something to eat for which i'm treating" to which Dice spat out his drink "S...S...Sam are you ok?" Dice said shocked at what Sam just said "of course Dice, oh and Goomer I got something for you" she said getting up and making her way to the refrigerator to which Goomer jumped up and began running to the door, only to have Dice stop him "Goomer calm down i've got your back" Dice said as Sam exited the refrigerator and headed to Goomer giving him a signed sports bottle "here it's nothing much, just my way of saying im sorry" Sam said as Goomer hugged Sam with Dice looking dumbfounded, "ok now whos ready for some jogging?" Sam said giggling as Dice and Goomer got up with only Cat sitting down to which Sam sat down beside Cat and nuzzled her neck "come on baby mama needs to work on her glutes" she said taking Cats hand and began to leave the house. At Bots Dice couldn't keep his mouth off the floor for what he witnessed back at the house as they all got an available table, Sam got up "well I'll be back gotta use the girls room" she said and skipped to the bathroom causing Dice to stare at Cat whos head was on the table "I...WHAT...WAS..." Dice said going into a frenzy waving his arms around "Sam...is in love with me" Cat said burying her face in the table to which Dice grew wide eyed "Sams in love with you? how did this happen?" Dice asked to which Cat replied "it all happend when we got back and you and Goomer left, I was mad and went in the bedroom and Sam was there...I was mad at her and showed her my tattoo...she then kissed me and I passed out...and then...when you 2 left us the next night she...slept in bed with me" Cat said to which Dice chimed in "that must be why Sams in such a cheery mood...we need to find a way to get Sam back to her old self...I can't believe I just said that" Dice said as they began to think on what to do with Dice jumping up "maybe if you dump her she'll revert to her old self!" Dice said to which Cat shook her head furiously "no I don't want to hurt her" Cat said to which Dice stopped her "we need the old Sam back...and you 2 will still be friends" Dice said to which Cat spoke up "no...I think...im falling for her too" Cat said as Dice waved his arms around frantically "wha...bu...Sa...Sam is the most...ungreatful...mean spirited...ugh" Dice threw up his hands in defeat as Sam skipped back to the table sitting next to Cat giving her a kiss on the cheek "so what does everyone want?" Sam said smiling as Goomer raised his hand "I want the chicken fingers" he said as Sam looked over to Dice "and what will you be having?" to which Dice replied "t...the same" he said as Sam pulled Cat close and whispered in her ear "I know what you want beautiful" as Sam kissed her cheek causing Cat to squeek alittle burying her face in the table further. Sam and Cat got home and waved to Dice and Goomer as they were leaving for their home as Sam brushed her hair back smiling at Cat to which Cat smiled back sitting on the couch "ugh I smell bad" Sam said smelling her top as Cat simply smiled to which Sam began to dance seductivly twords Cat "ummm whats you doing?" Cat said as Sam got near her "Dancing...and this" Sam said as she took off her top covering herself with one hand and throwing the top at Cat with the other causing Cat to scream and run off "WAIT CAT" Sam screamed covering herself with the top and running after her only to find Cat had locked the bathroom door on her "Cat please open the door baby" Sam said trying to calm Cat down as Cat curled up in a ball and started to cry "Sam..." Cat said as Sam got close to the door "yes sweety" Sam said getting close to the door "i'm...i'm dumping you" Cat said in between sobs as Sam fell to her knees "no please no...baby we can work this out, i'm sorry i've been pushing this...but i've never been with someone who makes me happy" Sam said as Cat got up and looked in the mirror "I want the old Sam back" Cat said to which Sam replied "why would you want the old Sam back for? shes nothing but bad news and I can make you feel so good" Sam said as Cat responded with tears in her eyes "no...were through...just...just get out of here" Cat said as the room around her fell silent, the silence must have lasted hours as Cat headed for the door and turning the knob only to find Sam had left the bedroom "S...S...Sam?" Cat stammered but heard no answer as she made her way out of the bedroom and into the living room to find a giant heart shaped chocolate peice with the words im sorry written in as Cat held her hands up to her mouth before seeing Sam in her pj's pointing to the heart "eh what do you think kiddo too big" Sam said as Cat replied "Sam...I want to be with you...I love you too...but this needs time" Cat said as Sam nodded "sorry for my hormones...I should have never done that to you" Sam said sitting down on the couch as Cat joined her "lets...take it step by step" Cat said kissing Sam on the lips "ok kiddo we'll take it slow" Sam said returning the kiss and smiling holding her close "now lets watch some tv" Sam said flipping on the tv as they both decided to just take it slow for now.

I hope you enjoyed reading Sam and Cat:Jailhouse Cat, when I made this episode I had watched the episodes of Sam and Cat and wanted to move forward with a season 2 of my own, but after some friends told me how gifted at story telling I was...I figured I would post the first episode here on Fan Fiction and if it turns out good I'll have more episodes on the way soon!


End file.
